Not exactly your love story
by Neko Sombria
Summary: UA. O que eles tinham não era exatamente seu conceito de história de amor. ItaSaku com um Twist no final!


**N.A:** _Ao longo dos anos, eu amei por muito tempo uma pessoa. Escrevi textos sobre ela, ouvi músicas e encaixei na gente. Acho que esse é o último texto que escrevo sobre essa relação, porque eu deixei ela pra trás e quero tirar essas memórias das músicas que eu amo para não tingí-las com um amor infrutífero e (acredito eu e tudo indica) não correspondido. Não vai ser uma fanfic triste, mas vai ter um pedaço de mim que vai ser deixado pra trás._

**Espero que gostem!**

_Músicas: White Horse, Love Story - Taylor Swift_

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Not exactly your love story**

_Por Neko Sombria_

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

"_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_" - Mensagem enviada.

Sakura suspirou ao olhar pela décima vez para o professor falando a sua frente. Era revisão da disciplina de pré-requisito. _Por que tinha ido a essa aula mesmo?_ Era o que se perguntava ao encarar a revisão de Farmacologia II._Eu deveria ter ficado em casa_.

Seu celular vibrou em sua mão e Sakura apenas desbloqueou o aparelho e sorriu com a resposta.

"_I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run_"

Sakura olhou pela janela e viu uma figura parada próximo. Nem pensou duas vezes, pegou suas coisas e o mais discretamente que conseguiu saiu do auditório. Correu pelos corredores do prédio de Ciências da Saúde, dando a volta e dando de cara com um par de olhos escuros e cabelos de melhor aparência que o seu.

\- Entendiada? - Sorriso de canto de Itachi foi tudo o que bastou para Sakura se jogar em seus braços, murmurando contra o tecido caro da camisa do moreno.

\- Me tire daqui.

\- Seu desejo é uma ordem.

…

Sakura olhava pela décima vez para seu celular, esperando algum sinal de vida de seu moreno favorito. Itachi não respondia suas mensagens há duas semanas, e isso estava lhe deixando frustrada.

\- Hey, está tudo bem?

Os olhos de Sakura encararam os azuis de seu melhor amigo, e ela viu a preocupação espelhada ali. Dando um suspiro cansado, virou o celular com a tela para baixo e assentiu.

\- Apenas ansiosa.

O loiro sorriu seu típico sorriso otimista (não que algum sorriso dele fosse outra coisa que _não otimista_) e respondeu:

\- Você vai se sair bem. Por isso que eu estou aqui, para lhe incentivar!

Sakura observou o loiro atentamente antes de falar:

\- Você não tem uma prova amanhã também?

O loiro pulou da cadeira e colocou os dedos em forma de silêncio em frente a sua boca.

\- Shhhh, não fale tão alto, se não se torna verdade.

Sakura riu até sentir lágrimas nos olhos.

…

\- Eu não gosto da sua relação com ele.

\- Problema é seu. Você não é meu dono.

\- Sakura…

\- Não venha com "Sakura" pra cima de mim. Nós somos amigos. _Amigos_, Gaara! Eu amo você. É com você que eu namoro!

\- E mesmo assim você sempre corre para ele!

Os olhos verde-esmeralda encararam os verde-jade de Gaara e encheram de água. Gaara viu nos olhos dela que havia ultrapassado um limite. Não gostar da proximidade dela com o Uchiha era uma coisa, duvidar de suas afeições era outra.

\- É melhor você ir embora - A rosada falou olhando firme para o ruivo, mas abraçando o próprio corpo e dando um passo para trás.

\- Sakura não foi isso que...

\- Vá embora.

A voz dela tinha uma autoridade, uma resolução que fez Gaara recuar também. O ruivo assentiu e saiu pela porta. Sakura só voltou a se mover quando ouviu o click suave da porta fechando. Então ela deixou os joelhos falharem, e se foi ao chão. Sentada, com os joelhos dobrados e sob si seus tapete felpudo, a rosada deixou as lágrimas caírem sem medo. Protegida em seu quarto, as lágrimas fluíram e uma parte de si quebrou.

Em um canto, seu celular apitou. Nova mensagem.

Ita-kun says: "_Hey, você está bem?_"

Sakura não se moveu.

…

\- Quantos turnos você tem feito?

\- O máximo possível. Tenho adiantado horas de residência para terminar mais cedo.

\- Sakura, você parece exausta.

\- Eu só não tenho dormido muito. Minha insônia tem atacado muito forte.

\- Achei que você não tivesse mais desde os 17.

\- Eu também.

\- Oh.

O silêncio perdurou por algum tempo até que Ino resolveu perguntar:

\- Você tem falado com Gaara?

\- Não. Ele voltou pra Suna há algumas semanas. Pediu para eu não entrar mais em contato.

\- Eu sinto muito.

\- Eu também.

Ino continuou a observar a melhor amiga por alguns instantes. Ela mantinha a organização ao arrumar suas anotações, classificando os assuntos com _post-it_ e cores, mas os ombros estavam rígidos, as costas curvadas e haviam terríveis olheiras sob seus olhos. Ela parecia péssima, e seus estudos pareciam em dia.

\- E Itachi?

\- Ele me falou que sua nova namorada, Karin, é maravilhosa. Eles têm se ajustado um pouco, para as rotinas baterem, e tem dado certo.

Ino olhou preocupada para a forma que a amiga segurava a caneta, com tanta pressão que a qualquer minuto poderia quebrar.

\- Ela não mora em outra cidade?

\- Sim.

\- Ele não tinha dito que não gosta de relacionamento a distância?

Sakura assentiu, tão tensa quanto a corda de um violino prestes a arrebentar, sequer respirando enquanto tentava manter-se sob controle.

\- Eu já disse como ela é linda?

\- Oh Sakura.

Ino deu a volta por trás da rosada e lhe abraçou. Sakura não chorou.

Depois de Gaara, ela nunca mais choraria.

…

\- Sakura! Meus parabéns pela sua colocação! Não esperava nada menos - Sakura sorriu sincera ao abraçar Naruto, que lhe levantou no ar e rodopiou-lhe, os braços fortes e bronzeados lhe assegurando estabilidade.

Sakura riu durante o comportamento do melhor amigo.

\- Nee, nee, para onde você vai?

\- Eu consegui intercâmbio para a Alemanha, para trabalhar com a lendária Lady Senju Tsunade.

Um grito estridente da segunda cabeça loira da sua vida, enquanto ainda estava envolta dos braços do melhor amigo.

\- Não creio! - Ino se aproximou, pegando as mãos da rosada e dando gritinhos de felicidade - Sakura, isso é incrível.

Sakura passou uma das mãos por trás da cabeça, em um gesto tipicamente Narutesco, embaraçada.

\- Eu sei, eu mesma nem acredito. Em três meses estarei indo pra lá. - Sakura sentiu o nervosismo subir a garganta - Eu tenho tanto a fazer. Talvez eu consiga minha tese lá. - Sakura deu um gemido excitado - Você consegue imaginar? Eu poderia ter a lendária Lady Tsunade com orientadora!

Ino sorriu orgulhosa e ouviu a fala desenfreada da melhor amiga sobre as possibilidades que isso lhe abria e sobre qual especialização poderia fazer e mais um monte de coisas que deixava os dois loiros tonto.

\- Nee, Ino, fica com meu celular? Preciso falar com Shizune-sama.

E em segundos Sakura simplesmente deixou seu celular nas mãos da loira e saiu correndo. Ainda olhando para onde a garota sumiu, Ino sentiu o celular em suas mãos vibrar.

Uchiha Itachi says: "_It's a love story, baby just say yes_".

Sakura says: "_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around - Ela não precisa de você Itachi_".

Ino apagou a mensagem rapidamente e ficou à espera de Sakura. Ela voltou poucos minutos depois sorrindo e falando pelos cotovelos sobre como estava empolgada e que aquela era a chance de sua vida.

…

\- Então você está … bem?

Sakura chutou uma pedra a sua frente, sem olhar o caminho e pensando sobre a pergunta. Ela estava bem? Piscou por alguns segundos, tentando achar algum sentimento ruim dentro de si, mas não achou. Só sentia a felicidade por estar gastando um pouco de tempo com _ele._

Fazia tanto tempo que conseguia sequer o ver.

\- Sim. Gaara foi importante de maneiras que vão ficar em mim para sempre. Mas ele é passado agora. E eu estou feliz sem ele. - Sakura levantou os olhos para Itachi e cautelosamente perguntou, olhando para a expressão do moreno - E você ...? Como …?

\- Karin se apaixonou por Sasuke. E está tudo bem.

\- Mesmo…?

\- Hnn.

O tom de voz descompromissado fez Sakura avaliar a figura quieta do homem que conhecia faziam mais de dez anos. Ele parecia em paz e satisfeito. Sakura sorriu.

\- Fico feliz.

Eles ficaram quietos por um tempo, enquanto caminhavam, satisfeitos apenas com a companhia um do outro. Itachi parou e puxou o braço de Sakura, virando-a para ele.

\- Tudo bem _mesmo_? - Ele voltou a perguntar, os olhos procurando algum sinal de problema nos olhos verdes. Sakura apenas sorriu, ficou na ponta dos pés, passou os braços pelos ombros masculinos e se aproximou do moreno.

\- Não poderia estar melhor - E Sakura encostou os lábios aos dele suavemente. A surpresa dos dois ainda era palpável, mas isso não impediu Itachi de abraçar sua companheira pela cintura e intensificar o tão aguardado beijo entre o casal. Depois de 7 anos, Sakura estava quase chorando de felicidade.

…

\- Hey, está tudo bem?

Sakura piscou, desgrudando os olhos do celular, e olhou para Tenten.

\- Yeah, eu estava esperando uma resposta, mas acho que não vou receber hoje.

Sakura says: "_Hey, você vem para a festa hoje né?_" - 4 horas atrás.

Itachi havia sumido de novo.

…

\- Boa viagem Sakura!

\- Boa sorte!

\- Dê seu melhor.

Sakura acenou para os amigos antes de entrar na sala de embarque no aeroporto para seu futuro.

…

"_Hey Sá, eu to muito bêbado, como está a Alemanha?_"

"_Hey testuda, como está? Sentimos sua falta. Volta logo_"

"_Nem sei porque estou te mandando isso, mas Kankuro e Temari estão me incomodando tanto que resolvi mandar. Espero que esteja tudo bem_"

Sakura estava encostada numa parede qualquer do hospital. Era tarde (ou cedo, depende do ponto de vista) e seu turno estava quase acabando. Ao ver os _snaps_ de Naruto, Ino e até mesmo Gaara, seu coração ficava feliz ao ponto de fazer um sorriso aparecer em seu rosto, e ao mesmo tempo fazia com que sentisse muita saudades de casa.

Estava na Alemanha fazia quase três meses. E a mais ou menos 4 Itachi não respondia suas mensagens. Sakura havia desistido de esperar.

Foi despertada por seu _pager. _Emergência na UTI. A rosada saiu correndo pelos corredores, ao menos ali _alguém_ precisava dela.

…

Com um bocejo gigante e carregando com pura força de vontade as duas malas atrás de si, Sakura só pensava na sua cama. Eram 8 da noite e ela recém estava botando os pés de volta em Tokyo. Seu intercâmbio fora estendido por mais seis meses, o que fazia com que ela estivesse a tempo demais longe de casa.

Seus olhos cansados sequer captavam qualquer coisa a sua volta, mas seu nome sendo gritado por uma voz que reconheceria em qualquer lugar do mundo fez com que ela voltasse a prestar atenção nos seus arredores.

A quase cinco metros de distância, lá estavam eles. Seus amigos.

Naruto saiu em disparada pelo aeroporto, gritando feito lunático e atraindo atenção de todos. Ele parecia um trem descarrilhado, mas Sakura apenas largou as coisas no chão e deixou o melhor amigo abraçá-la e envolvê-la, levantá-la e girá-la a vontade, enquanto gritava seu nome e ela ria de felicidade.

O restante do grupo de aproximou, com cartazes, balões e a parafernalha inteira para recebê-la, e assim que Naruto a soltou, foi a vez e ser engolida por uma Ino chorosa, acompanhada por uma Tenten feliz e uma hesitante Hinata.

\- Tadaima! - A rosada conseguiu formular, antes de ser basicamente derrubada pelas amigas, que estavam felizes de ver a mulher de volta.

…

\- Hey, você lembra do Shika, né?

\- Shika?

\- É, Nara Shikamaru. Ele estava sempre atado a mim e ao Chouji quando éramos crianças. Moreno, preguiçoso e problemático, lembra?

Sakura pensou um pouco.

\- Aquele que foi pra escola militar no colegial? Super inteligente e a coisa toda?

\- Esse mesmo!

\- Okay… - Falou incerta - O que tem ele?

\- Ele poderia te ajudar a revisar sua tese.

\- Eu não quero incomodar.

\- Não vai. Ele está vindo aqui, relaxe.

\- Okay…?

…

Sakura estava feito papagaio de pirata sobre o ombro do moreno amigo de Ino que olhava sua tese com a atenção sonolenta de um urso. Faziam semanas que sua melhor amiga havia jogado o rapaz para lhe ajudar compulsoriamente e depois de vários "Problemático" e "Não quero incomodar" os dois estavam ali.

Enquanto Shikamaru lia a tese de graduação da rosada, Sakura ajudava com a de doutorado dele. Um não entendia muito sobre o assunto do outro, mas com ajuda mútua eles conseguiam trabalhar juntos. A tese de Sakura era sobre células-tronco, enquanto a de Shikamaru era sobre política.

Assuntos nada próximos, mas mesmo assim funcionava.

\- Acho que terminei - Falou o moreno virando o rosto em direção da rosada. Sakura desgrudou os olhos da tela a frente e encarou o rosto do moreno. Eles estavam muito próximos.

Uma piscada, duas piscadas.

Um calor súbito subiu pelo pescoço da jovem, tingindo o rosto dela de vermelho rapidamente. O rapaz, por outro lado, acompanhou a mudança de cor com os olhos enquanto um sorriso de canto brotava em seus lábios.

\- _Cute._

Sakura deu um soco leve no ombro do moreno e se afastou emburrada, ainda sentindo o rosto queimar de vergonha.

…

\- Eu estou faminta.

O bocejo de Shikamaru ecoou pelo quarto de Sakura, enquanto ela se espreguiçava em sua cadeira. Esparramado no colchão da cama, com o notebook sobre o estômago, o moreno era a descrição pura do cansaço.

\- Hey, tudo bem?

Ele grunhiu baixo.

\- Você vai defender semana que vem, vai dar tudo certo.

O moreno abriu um dos olhos para olhar a rosada.

\- Como pode você não estar nervosa, você vai defender amanhã.

A jovem deu de ombros e se virou para o computador, salvando a apresentação da tese, antes de responder.

\- Eu vou me sair bem. Tsunade-sama não me deu outra opção.

Shikamaru riu consigo mesmo diante da declaração da jovem.

Um silêncio recaiu sobre eles, chamado a atenção do moreno para a garota inquieta no quarto. Havia um misto de nervosismo e desespero nela naquele momento que não tinha enquanto eles falavam do trabalho dela. Ela olhava para o moreno brevemente e depois para as próprias mãos, enquanto gradativamente o rosto dela ficava vermelho.

\- Nee, Shika… - Sakura suspirou fundo mexendo os dedos de forma descontrolada, enquanto seu rosto ficava cada vez mais rubro - Você… Iria comigo amanhã? Pra assistir, eu quero dizer.

Shikamaru sorriu como um louco, e aproveitou que a garota se recusava a olhá-lo para levantar da cama e se aproximar da cadeira dela com uma lentidão calculada e silenciosa. Se agachou em frente a ela e pegou-lhe as mãos que se mexiam incessantemente e fez os olhos verdes lhe encararem.

\- Eu não perderia por nada.

Os olhos da garota estavam tão brilhantes ao olhá-lo que Shikamaru sabia que não queria que ela olhasse para mais ninguém assim.

…

Enquanto o grupo aguardava o resultado da tese da Haruno, um silêncio opressor se fazia presente. A apresentação da tese havia sido particularmente incrível. Sakura tinha uma notável desenvoltura para o meio acadêmico (e para medicina, obviamente).

De repente, a porta se abriu fazendo o grupo inteiro levantar em expectativa. E então um vulto rosa e choroso se jogou contra Shikamaru falando desesperadamente.

\- Eu consegui Shika, eu consegui - A jovem escondeu o rosto na camisa do moreno, lhe abraçando como se sua vida dependesse disso. O grupo inteiro ouviu ela falar e começou a comemorar a volta, mas para Sakura só existia o abraço do Nara. Ela lhe apertou um pouco mais e levantou o rosto vermelho e feliz e com lágrimas para ele - Obrigada, eu não teria conseguido sem você.

Enquanto Shikamaru sorria gentil e aproveitava a chance para fazer algo que queria fazer desde que seus olhos haviam recaído pela primeira vez sobre a jovem em seus braços, ele pensava que nunca havia visto uma pessoa tão linda na sua vida.

O beijo dos dois foi celebrado a volta deles com vários "Finalmente" que deixaram a rosada mais vermelha e o moreno com um sorriso de raposa.

…

Itachi caminhava pelo prédio de política em busca de Nagato de forma lenta. O celular em mãos olhando as mensagens, em especial de uma pessoa que não entrava em contato fazia um bom tempo.

Ele sabia que Sakura havia ido e voltado da Alemanha e, se as redes sociais da garota estavam certas, ela havia defendido sua tese de graduação recentemente. Eles não se falavam faziam mais de dois anos. Ele sabia que em parte era sua culpa.

Mas Itachi odiava dividir.

E sabia que havia magoado a garota ao parar de respondê-la. Como sempre acontecia. Mas nunca haviam ficado tanto tempo sem se falar. Tomando uma decisão, ele abriu o contato da garota e começou a escrever algo quando ouviu passos.

A sua frente, a dona do número que iria entrar em contato andava de um lado para o outro desesperada. Ela olhava para uma as portas do corredor com certo desespero e murmurava baixinho algo que Itachi imaginava serem xingamentos.

Itachi não lembrava de nenhum dos amigos dela fazer algo no campo político. Quando abriu a boca para falar, a porta que recebia o desespero da garota abriu e um rapaz de cabelos presos e atitude despreocupada saiu, parando em frente a garota, que agora o olhava com expectativa.

\- Aprovado.

A jovem se jogou nos braços dele com o sorriso completamente orgulhoso e os olhos brilhando com carinho. O nariz dela se enterrou no pescoço do rapaz, Shikamaru depositou um beijo em sua testa. Eles ficaram assim por mais alguns segundos até que a boca da rosada procurou a do moreno e os dois se beijaram.

Quando eles se separaram, Itachi não estava mais ali. Ele havia perdido Sakura _de novo_.

Mal sabia ele que dessa vez não haveria volta. A história deles não havia sido exatamente de amor.

**Fim.**

* * *

**Casal surpresa no final, que é mais ou menos o que aconteceu na minha própria vida. Eu fiquei tentada a terminar isso com a Sakura e o Itachi juntos, mas eu sou tão feliz em não ter terminado com a pessoa que supostamente aqui é o Itachi, que não pude deixar de colocar o que seria o meu Shika na estória. Eu tenho gostado muito de ShikaSaku, porque as pessoas retratam o relacionamento dos dois como algo tão natural e bonito, como algo que de fato aconteceria na vida real que meu coração chega a doer de felicidade. Eu amo ItaSaku, mas o Shika se tornou meu amorzinho.**

**Pra quem me acompanha, passa no perfil porque eu atualizei, tem status sobre minhas fanfics. (se interessa, óbvio)**

**Tia Neko vai ficando por aqui.**

_Reviews?_


End file.
